<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plush by MarkLeeFromCanada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263634">Plush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada'>MarkLeeFromCanada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>!!! :D, Body Image, Body Worship, Hurt/Comfort, I gave tf up, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Soft sex, but he’s still sexy :(, but it’s sex, hickeys !!, jvnifest, oral but not much, soobin is self conscious, this fic is trash I’m really sorry for anyone reading it with any expectations of quality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yeonjun lets Soobin know how beautiful he is...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p>nsfw txt content: don’t like it, don’t read it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m trying to get u guys prepared to read with VERY low quality expectations. I’m genuinely being serious rn this is trash from like the halfway point onwards. Sorry ffjfjjf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun watched from the corner of his vision as Soobin poked his bibimbap around longingly with his chopsticks. He'd finished all of the vegetables from the platter and was now left with just rice and pork bulgogi, but Yeonjun knew he wasn't going to eat anymore. He wasn't sure how much the other members had picked up on it, but for a number of days Soobin had barely been eating anything but greens and water. He successfully kept up his happy and energetic demeanour well enough, but Yeonjun (admittedly) picked up on pretty much anything the younger did. </p>
<p>So, naturally, he knew why Soobin was being like this. </p>
<p>Soobin had gained weight. </p>
<p>"Soobin? Hyung?" Hueningkai called from across the room. </p>
<p>"Mhm?" </p>
<p>"We're going for dessert, do you want us to pick you up a cookie or something on the way back, since you've gotta finish eating still?" He watched patiently for an answer, and Soobin just blinked at him. </p>
<p>Yeonjun sighed. He was probably hungry. "I'm gonna stay here too, and yes that would be great. Thank you guys." </p>
<p>"Oh, okay," Kai replied. "See you in an hour and a half or so."</p>
<p>"An hour and a half?" Soobin asked. </p>
<p>Taehyun stepped in and nodded. "We're going to that cool ice cream place in the food district across the city. Hopefully traffic isn't awful. Anyways, the driver's here. Let's go, guys!" he called, marching out the door. Yeonjun smiled softly, shaking his head as the others followed after Taehyun. </p>
<p>There was a long silence. </p>
<p>"Soobin," he murmured. "You're not eating enough." </p>
<p>"Fuck off." </p>
<p>Another silence, as Yeonjun cocked an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"We have an hour and a half. I'll be in the bedroom, come and see me when you wanna... talk." The edge of his lip quirked upwards. "I think it might help you feel better." </p>
<p>Staring as the elder stood up and walked away without another word, Soobin felt his heart race. He wasn't stupid, he could read between the lines. And yeah, he thought to himself, a quick fuck isn't a lasting fix for being fat, but it'll take the focus off the hunger. </p>
<p>With a huff he stood up and pattered across the hardwood floor to the bedroom. Nervously, he drummed his fingers against his arm as he opened the door into the darkened room. Yeonjun's dainty features were the only thing clearly lit as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, thanks to the blue light from his phone as he sat against the head of his bed. </p>
<p>"That didn't take long," Yeonjun giggled, glancing up from his phone. Feeling his face go hot, Soobin mumbled a soft "shut up" and shut the door behind him habitually. Yeonjun blinked at him expectantly, not saying anything so as not to ask him to do anything he didn't want to, but still watching expectantly. </p>
<p>The thrum of Soobin's nervous heartbeat sped up, and he curled his fingers around the edge of his shirt. It shouldn't be this hard to do something so simple—granted, it had been a while since they'd done this and last time Soobin had been a little bit more in shape as it was during a comeback—but still. </p>
<p>Yeonjun blinked again. </p>
<p>Soobin chewed his lip and tightened his grip on the trim. With another heavy breath, he tugged upwards, unveiling his plush, pale torso and discarding the shirt beside him. In either the cold air of the room, or yeonjun's piercing gaze, he shivered, then looked down at his hands. </p>
<p>And there it was. That stupid, stubborn, ugly fucking flab that covered his abdomen and wouldn't budge no matter how much he exercised or how little he ate. Logically he knew it wouldn't healthily go away in a matter of days or even a couple weeks, but he despised it. His chubby cheeks were fine, his thick thighs were okay, but fuck. </p>
<p>He glanced up to see Yeonjun eyeing his body in a way that he couldn't quite pinpoint. He shivered slightly, hugging his arms around his torso to hide himself away (although he could feel the embarrassment getting to him in ...a certain way). </p>
<p>"Binnie," Yeonjun murmured, looking up into Soobin's bewildered eyes. </p>
<p>"What?" Soobin murmured, not expecting his voice to crack stupidly like that. </p>
<p>"C'mere," he replied, gesturing to his lap and tossing his phone aside on the bed. Self-consciously, Soobin crawled over to him and straddled his lap. "Ah, you're so good for me," Yeonjun murmured, running a hand up each of Soobin's soft arms to meet and intertwine behind his neck. </p>
<p>A full-body shiver tore its way through him at the praise, and he pursed his lips. He felt the electrifying current of Yeonjun's touch make its way delicately down through his body and contribute to the growing tent in his shorts. </p>
<p>"Shut up," he huffed under his breath. </p>
<p>With a laugh, Yeonjun brushed a stray hair out of Soobin's face. "I'm serious. This is completely self-indulgent and you're being so cooperative."</p>
<p>Soobin frowned. "What? Wait, in all seriousness, really?" </p>
<p>Yeonjun nodded. "Of course. It always is." </p>
<p>"But you're only doing this to make me feel better," he mumbled. </p>
<p>Yeonjun's bright laughter rang out through the room. "God no." </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"No, I'm being selfish. Very selfish." </p>
<p>"How? What?" Soobin asked, fiddling with the hem of Yeonjun's shirt. </p>
<p>"I got you to come in here, even though you felt like shit..." Yeonjun began tracing tingling lines against Soobin's soft skin with his fingertips, eyeing over the expanse of perfect, plush, unmarked skin. "I got you to take off your shirt, even though you're self conscious, and now you're sitting on my lap... all because I selfishly want to see your perfect skin up close, and," he leaned up to kiss Soobin's neck softly. "Because I wanna feel your pretty body." </p>
<p>Soobin whimpered, shivering again and finally relaxing his taut shoulders. He rolled his neck to relax it and give Yeonjun more access. A little gasp escaped his lips when he felt Yeonjun graze his teeth against his skin, the older's hands dropping down to rest on his waist, thumbs tracing small circles on his tummy. </p>
<p>"Binnie, puppy... lay down for me, okay?" </p>
<p>Soobin nodded, climbing off the older with shaking legs and laying down beside him. </p>
<p>"Can I kiss you?" Yeonjun murmured, sitting up and tracing little circles on Soobin's thick thigh. </p>
<p>"Yeah." </p>
<p>"Anywhere i want?" he added. When the younger nodded, he stopped tracing circles abruptly, in favour of excitedly leaning down to lay a soft kiss on his abdomen, then sucking a small hickey as best he could. </p>
<p>"H-hey!" Soobin giggled. </p>
<p>"Shhh, puppy... I'm indulging," he looked up at Soobin, a goofy grin on his face. </p>
<p>Soobin's heart swelled as he watched and felt Yeonjun place wet kisses all over his tummy and his chest and neck. It tickled slightly, but the real reason he could not stop smiling was the way that Yeonjun seemed so in love with every part of his body. Especially, for some reason, the parts Soobin hated. </p>
<p>Yeonjun moved on from Soobin's neck, leaning down to place a kiss on Soobin's thigh when Soobin's whole body tensed. </p>
<p>There was a loud whine, and Soobin shuddered. "Y-you can't– don't do that, I'll cum right now I swear to god." </p>
<p>Yeonjun laughed. "Alright fine," he murmured, crawling up to plant a kiss on Soobin's (perfect) lips. </p>
<p>Soobin squirmed. "Please take these fucking stupid fucking shorts off, please?" he begged, rubbing his thighs together in desperation. With a grin, Yeonjun nodded and reached down to hook his fingers in the trim of the shorts, tugging them down with Soobin's boxers. A jagged breath of relief came from Soobin's parted lips as he squeezed his eyes shut and finished tugging off his clothes. </p>
<p>"May I?" Yeonjun asked softly, finally tugging his own shirt off and tossing it. </p>
<p>Throwing an arm over his face in embarrassment, Soobin groaned. "Please." </p>
<p>He heard Yeonjun spit, and then felt a warm, wet hand run softly over his tip. A violent twitch racked through his body at the sensation; he was sensitive, and Yeonjun could tell. Wrapping his hand around the length, Yeonjun began to pump it and leaned down to kiss along Soobin's tense jaw. </p>
<p>"Relax, handsome," he whispered, his hot breath fanning over Soobin's neck. "We're alone, remember?" </p>
<p>Soobin let go of the tension with a strangled moan, then let Yeonjun capture his lips in a soft kiss—totally innocent and wildly contrasting his other actions. Yeonjun pulled away, and before Soobin's was even able to wrench open his eyes, he had already dipped down to leave fluttering kisses all down his chest. He nibbled softly at Soobin's plush belly, quickly sucking another hickey before moving on to softly kiss and caress Soobin's dripping, red tip. </p>
<p>"Hyung–" he choked on a loud whimper, stammering out the rest of his sentence. "Hyung you don't have to," he breathed. </p>
<p>"I know," Yeonjun kissed him again, this time his low abdomen. "I'm indulging, remember? It's selfish." </p>
<p>Soobin knocked his head back against the headboard, letting Yeonjun continue. </p>
<p>"Bunny," Yeonjun said between kisses. "Can I see one of your pretty hands?" </p>
<p>Without hesitation he offered up his right hand, and Yeonjun took it. There was a slight lag in Yeonjun's movements before Soobin felt his hand slipping down the waistband of Yeonjun's pants. He got the idea quickly, mirroring what Yeonjun was doing to him as best he could. He ran his thumb over and around the tip, earning a sharp inhale. </p>
<p>Soobin knew he wasn't going to last long, not with Yeonjun's hand on his dick and Yeonjun's mouth on his neck. Not a chance. And he could tell Yeonjun wasn't either; his hands were shaking. Clumsily—desperately—the two jerked each other off, letting out broken moans and soft huffs until Yeonjun collapsed on the bed, trying to continue with his trembling hands. </p>
<p>A loud whine reverberated through the apartment as Soobin's whole body tensed, his orgasm sneaking up on him and crashing over him, a tidal wave of intensity and pleasure. Yeonjun shuddered, thrusting into Soobin's unmoving hand to bring himself over the edge as well. </p>
<p>If he was being quite honest, the visual of Soobin's soft tummy splattered and smeared with white would, on its own, have been enough to have Yeonjun literally ascending... needless to say, he didn't need much to go tumbling over the edge, orgasm racking through him in violent tremors. </p>
<p>There was a long, quiet pause. Heavy pants and weak moans reverberated off the walls as the pair lay in bed recovering. </p>
<p>"Woah," Soobin breathed, first to break the silence. </p>
<p>Yeonjun sighed deeply. "Yeah." </p>
<p>"How did you make a fuckin' handjob so incredible?" Soobin murmured, glancing down at the head of yellow resting on his chest. </p>
<p>Yeonjun's reply came slightly muffled, "...self indulgence?" </p>
<p>Soobin snorted. "Ah, of course." </p>
<p>"Seriously, though—Binnie, your body is fucking perfect," he murmured. Soobin wasn't expecting this. He flushed bright red, attempting to stutter out a coherent reply. </p>
<p>"A-ah, thank you hyung," he breathed. </p>
<p>"Well don't thank me, I'm only telling it like I s–" </p>
<p>There was a loud creaking of a door from the front hall, along with the voice of an excited Beomgyu. "Gu-uys!" he sang. Yeonjun's head snapped up, catching Soobin's panicked eyes.  "We brought you back red bean mochi!" </p>
<p>Silently as possible, Yeonjun tossed Soobin his shorts and shirt. "Quickly!" he hissed desperately, pulling on his own discarded clothes in a hurry. </p>
<p>"I'm trying!" Soobin whispered back. "It's dark!" </p>
<p>"Hyung?" Hueningkai called. </p>
<p>Yeonjun flicked on the lights, quickly checking if his clothes were all oriented correctly, then stepped out into the hall. He shoved his hand in his pocket to hide the mess, and smiled. "Thank you! I'll have one in just a sec, I have to use the washroom first..." he laughed awkwardly. </p>
<p>"Sounds good!" Beomgyu, ever so oblivious, smiled and put the box down on the table. Soobin emerged from the bedroom a couple seconds later, hand also stuffed in his pocket. </p>
<p>"Hey guys, you're back a little early," he remarked. </p>
<p>"Not really," Taehyun shrugged. "We kinda took as long as we expected. Or, at least, as I expected." </p>
<p>"Ah," Soobin said awkwardly, nodding. Taehyun and Beomgyu both headed to their beds to watch Netflix as per usual, leaving Hueningkai, Yeonjun and Soobin alone in the kitchen. Yeonjun cleared his throat, looking back and forth between the other two. </p>
<p>Hueningkai cracked a small grin, shaking his head, and Yeonjun and Soobin made nervous eye contact. </p>
<p>Hueningkai caught Yeonjun's eye contact, quirking an eyebrow knowingly and making Yeonjun cower slightly under his gaze. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna go play on my phone," he announced, giggling mischievously as he brushed past them. He mumbled something else as he headed out, something that Yeonjun could barely make out. It almost sounded... like Hueningkai had said... </p>
<p>"I better be there next time." </p>
<p>He couldn't have... </p>
<p>right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>